


Truth talks shit about COS to BH!Ed but it's not from their perspective sadly

by Fanimonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, idk what else to tell ya, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Noah and Alphonse were eating breakfast when a mysterious light appeared behind their front door.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Truth talks shit about COS to BH!Ed but it's not from their perspective sadly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am. So sorry about that. Most of my fics are written at 3am. 
> 
> I just really wanted to write about 03 and Brotherhood after watching both for the first time, but I can't really carry out any of my other ideas cuz I only specialize in short fics that make no sense and just simply exist.

Noah and Alphonse were eating breakfast. Edward was in the shower, waking up earlier and already ate. They mostly ate in silence, with an occasional comment from the sand-blond about the current events on the newspaper. Some reports of a ghost, and what people couldn't decide was either an angel or a demon, some claiming it to be god. 

A strange flash of light accompanied with a warping sound interrupted the two. It came from the front door, and Noah carefully sets down her mug. "Should we-?" Before she could finish her question another flash from the hallway cut her off. This time, no warping sound was heard.

"I'll check, you stay here and finish your toast." Alphonse already got up and walked quickly to the source. He couldn't see anything from the hallway, and all the doors were shut. However, he could hear some muffled noises of what sounds like talking coming from his brother's room. One of the voices sounded strangely like his brother.

Without knocking, knowing that everyone in the apartment was accounted for and whoever these two could be don't belong here, the younger Elric opened the door and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Two figures, similar in size, were looking over his brother's prosthetics, when one of them grabbed the other to face towards Alphonse. The figure that grabbed the other was entirely white, wearing no clothes but having no visible body parts. It didn't even have a face, only a wide grin full of teeth. 

The second figure was a spitting image of his brother, if he were taller. His right arm was also definitely flesh, Alphonse having spent enough time with his brother to know the difference from first sight. 

"And Alphonse, perfect timing! He decided to cosplay your 15 year old self, quite embarrassing isn't it!" "Gah, please don't remind me!" Ed's lookalike covered his face, desperate to get out of this situation.

"And that's not all! Let's have a look at you!" the flash of light happened again, the two figures disappearing. Before he was allowed to process what just happened, the sound of his actual brother shrieking stopped him, and Alphonse ran to save him.

The teenager slammed open the bathroom door and Edward was thankfully already clothed. He was close to the wall, quietly inching towards the mirror, either not noticing his younger brother or just not paying attention. The other two people weren't looking at the two of them, absorbed in their own conversation.

"This could've been you, Edward Elric! Had events been slightly different, say, your father _did_ seek immortality for himself rather than it being accidental, you could've ended up like- Hey stop throwing soap bars at me! No shampoo bottles either!"

"Wait, everyone could see us?!" "Yes, didn't I tell you that?" "No!" "Well, you must be _very_ unaware of your surroundings!" 

"Leave," Ed had grabbed a gun. 

"Hm, maybe that's our cue to leave!"

One last flash appeared before them, the warping sound making itself clear again, and the mysterious duo was gone. Noah appeared next to Alphonse in the doorway. "What just happened?!"

Only three words could be used to answer her. "What the fuck."


End file.
